The Final Descision
by blackbeltchic
Summary: Ok, I've never believed that a few crappy dreams and Joyce's words would send Angel from the Love of his Life. So here is my version of what they do not show you on the screen. READ AND REVIEW please!


Title: The Final Decision  
  
Author: Boredom. That's what writes my fics.  
  
* DISCLAIMER * Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy owns EVERYTHING! I'm just a humble nobody with no life!  
  
Summery: Ok, this is a story I came up with late at night. I never really thought that a few dreams and Joyce's words could scare Angel off like that, make him leave Buffy. So here's what could have happened.  
  
READ AND REVIEW!!!  
  
I need my fix! Come on, help me out!  
  
~ * ~  
  
After walking Buffy home from the Prom, Angel got to thinking just how lonely the past three days had been without her in his life. He knew he couldn't leave her. She completed him, made him the man he wanted to be. He was preparing to heat up a blood packet before going to find her, when he felt a presence.  
  
"Who's there?" he growled.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you." The voice was oddly familiar and yet like a stranger to him.  
  
"Willow?" He spun to see the woman in his home. It was, and yet it wasn't. For one, her eyes were black, and her hair was once again long, but it was white, and moved on it's own to an imaginary breeze.  
  
"Yes, but not the Willow you know. I came to warn you."  
  
"About what?"  
  
"You must leave Sunnydale."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have seen both futures, if you do, and if you don't leave. Neither of your destinies will be fulfilled."  
  
"Wh.why.?"  
  
"I'm from the future. The future if you stay. Whether you go or stay, there are hard times ahead."  
  
"I'm not following. Please explain."  
  
"In my past, just as you were now contemplating, you stayed. Next year, Buffy's 19th birthday, I find a spell, with the help of my friend Tara. If you leave, you will never get to meet her. The spell makes it so you can never loose your soul. Spike will also find the Gem of Amara, and Buffy takes it from him and gives it to you."  
  
"Wow." He was stunned. He sat heavily on the couch. He never thought it possible. Just thinking about the possibilities..  
  
"Yes. Then, a year later, Tara and I find a spell to make you a living vampire. Well, human by day, vampire by night. With Tara, my magic increases ten fold."  
  
"Is that how you learned to see the future?"  
  
"No. I got that when Buffy." She sat down next to him, grief showing clearly on her face.  
  
"How?!" Alarm showed clearly on his face.  
  
"Her 21st birthday. Party at the Bronze. Rounds for everyone. She was the last to turn 21." Then she smiled slightly. "Even for you. It was Xander's idea that I hack into the FBI files and make you an identity."  
  
"But how did Buffy." He couldn't say it.  
  
"We were all at the Bronze. Preparing her semi-surprise party. She wanted to know, because you know how bad they go in the past. Vampire attack two blocks away. 3 of them."  
  
"But she should have been able to take 3!"  
  
"She was seven months pregnant." He was stunned. Who? He wanted to ask. "With your child. You were the first one on the scene, Faith right behind you." He looked up at her in disbelief. Faith? "She repented. Right before Graduation. She came back onto our side, and she and Xander have been going steady ever since. He's always liked slayers." Then she went back to her tale. "But you or Faith didn't get there in time. You found her when her life force was draining away. Faith took out the vampires, while you held her head in your lap. She slipped into unconsciousness. Her body tried to save the child inside her, her legacy, and she gave birth right there in the alley. Baby girl. She was just too young, and no matter what we tried to do, she died. Then, once the spirit of her child had passed on, Buffy followed. Buffy and Lia, named after her father, were buried five days later. You spent the next six months up until.. You spent them in the basement. No food, no water. No blood. You tried to starve yourself to death, but you were immortal."  
  
"Until what?"  
  
"The wedding. It was to be a joint affair. You and Buffy, Oz and I. Ever since her death, I've been having the prophetic dreams."  
  
"About what would have happened if I had left?"  
  
"Yes. Both of your futures. You go on to save hundreds of lives."  
  
"And Buffy?"  
  
"She.well, she ultimately dies saving the world. Same age. Protecting her sister, who you will meet, but the monks who create her will place memories in your brain so you will think you've always known her." He was confused by this. "A group of monks make her sister from the Key. The Key is mystical energy that breaks the walls of all the dimensions. They spill into each other. And humans are wiped out. But this sister, Dawn, was made from Buffy. The same blood flows in their veins. So Buffy dies instead of her sister to save the world. But don't worry, I will resurrect her."  
  
"Willow, that's deep-"  
  
"I know. Now, I can't promise you that this path will be easy, there are dark patches along the way, even for me and the rest of the gang. But you weren't meant to stay. Buffy needs to move on. She has to date others, and you will both fulfill your destinies. And then, you ultimately get back together, if you so wish it. Ad that's all I can tell you." She stood to leave.  
  
"Willow.thank you. This is the right decision, leaving. Just, one question."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Any hints on where I should go?"  
  
"The city that never sleeps."  
  
"New York?"  
  
"No. try this one: The city of lights."  
  
"Vegas."  
  
"Ok, I'm bad at this. L.A."  
  
"Ok, then. And thanks again."  
  
"You're welcome." And she was gone.  
  
He sighed and went to brood. 


End file.
